


The Wolf Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood

by monkeysrool75



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, F/F, wolf!marianne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeysrool75/pseuds/monkeysrool75
Summary: >Named after the vocaloid song of the same name, but no other relation<Hilda can't shake the feeling she's being watched as she makes the journey to her grandmother's house.Marianne can't shake some feelings of her own.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Kudos: 15





	The Wolf Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my best friend for editing and illustrating.  
> If you wanna [follow me on twitter @monkeysrool75](https://twitter.com/monkeysrool75) go for it

It had become a weekly routine for Hilda to visit her grandmother, bringing her cakes and wine that her parents would pack up in her picnic basket. It was only a half-hour walk, so even though she was lazy, she couldn’t complain too much. She liked to see Granny Goneril too. When the weather started to get cold, Holst gave his beloved little sister a red hood to shield her from the wind. It wasn’t really her style, but she knew her brother gave it to her with good intentions, so she wore it on her weekly trip.  
  
“See you tonight, sis,” Holst called out, waving goodbye.  
  
“Love you, Holst!” Hilda cried back with a smile. She skipped off down the wooded path.  
  
About ten minutes into her walk, she got the feeling that someone was watching her—as she always seemed to—but whenever she turned to face the burning feeling in the back of her head, no one was there.  
  
“Hello?” she called out into the woods. “Is someone there?” No response. Hilda shrugged and went along her way to her grandmother’s house.  
  


🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

It had become a weekly routine for Marianne to watch the beautiful Goneril girl travel to and from her grandmother’s house. From the very first time the pink-haired girl traveled through the wolf’s domain, it had been love at first sight, but she knew it wasn’t meant to be. How could someone as beautiful as Hilda Valentine Goneril love a beast cursed to the woods? Marianne would just admire her from afar, following her on her weekly journey.

_“Here she comes,”_ the wolf thought; it was almost enough to put a smile on the creature’s face. She quietly shuffled between trees, careful not to draw her beloved’s attention.

“Hello?” the girl called out. “Is someone there?”

Marianne’s heart almost stopped. She held her breath and shrunk behind the tree she was using as a shield. When she saw Hilda turn back around and continue her walk, the wolf exhaled. She would have to be more careful.

🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

Hilda went about her way, but she couldn’t shake the feeling of being followed. She’d felt this way for the past few weeks—she must just be paranoid, right? No one was around for miles, but she swore someone was staring at her. She tried to ignore the feeling; she was almost to her destination anyway.

🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

Without even realizing it, she’d grown bolder every week. Following closer, trying to see her love nearer, trying to capture her scent better. She was madly in love with Hilda, and she wanted nothing more than to be with her. But a human girl could never love a wolf. The thought burnt a hole in Marianne’s poor soul. She needed to tell her how she felt, but how? How could this accursed creature confess her love to the most beautiful girl in the forest?

Just then, her ears picked up the sound of a door opening and closing. They were almost at the grandmother’s house, so it had to be her. The wolf took off ahead of the girl to find the grandmother going into town; she must not have realized her granddaughter was so close. A rush of thoughts filled Marianne’s head, and she formulated a plan.

🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

Hilda was only a few minutes away from her grandmother’s house when she heard a rustling in the trees. OK, something was definitely there—she couldn’t brush it off as paranoia anymore.

“Who’s there?” she asked. “What do you want from me?” No response. Hilda walked toward the direction she’d heard the noise coming from, investigating. Whatever had been there was gone. There wasn’t any sign anything had even been there, but she trusted her ears. It must have been a squirrel or something scurrying off into the woods.

“Alright, whatever, I’m almost there,” she mumbled to herself as she finished her walk. When she arrived at her grandmother’s house, she opened the door and let herself in.

“I’m here, Grandma,” she said, putting the basket down on a table.

“I’m in the bedroom,” a voice called out. It didn’t especially sound like her grandmother. It was meek, yet had a soft growl in it. Maybe Grandma was sick, and she’d lost her voice? Hilda walked into the bedroom to find someone who very clearly wasn’t her grandmother. It was wearing her clothes, but that was the extent of the similarities. Hilda decided to play along until she could figure out what was going on.

"Oh, grandmother," she said. "What big ears you have."

"T-the better to hear you with…" was the reply.

"But, grandmother, what big eyes you have," she said.

"Um… the better to see you with."

"But, grandmother, what large hands you have."

"The better to… h-hug you with?"

"Oh, but, grandmother, what a terribly big mouth you have."

🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

Marianne had just slipped into Granny Goneril’s spare clothes and settled into her bed when she heard the voice of an angel call out to her.

“I’m here, Grandma,” it called. No turning back now, she’d committed.

“I’m in the bedroom,” she replied. When Hilda entered the room, Marianne’s face lit up. She’d never been this close to her, and she’d never made eye contact with her. The fact that her love was focused on her almost drove her mad.

"Oh, grandmother," Hilda said. "What big ears you have."

"T-the better to hear you with…" Marianne weakly replied.

"But, grandmother, what big eyes you have," she said.

"Um… the better to see you with."

"But, grandmother, what large hands you have."

"The better to… h-hug you with?"

"Oh, but, grandmother, what a terribly big mouth you have."

Marianne thought she felt time freeze. She didn’t register her next actions until they’d already happened, and it was far too late to take them back.

“The better to kiss you with,” slipped from her mouth. The wolf sat up, brought her paw behind Hilda’s neck, and pulled her into a kiss. The hooded girl was too shocked to react. When the surge of confidence and adrenaline left the wolf, she immediately pulled away and covered her face.

🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

“The better to kiss you with.”

The better to what now? Before Hilda could respond, she was pulled into the girl sitting in her grandmother’s bed, and their lips sloppily met. Hilda’s mind went completely blank. What the hell was happening? And then, as soon as it started, it ended. The girl in front of her recoiled into a ball of nerves and embarrassment. The red coating her face complimented the sky-blue color of her fur. Fur? It became blatantly obvious what the girl in the bed was.

“W-wolf…” Hilda murmured as she stumbled back. She’d heard stories of wolves in the forest. They were dangerous creatures—sly and cunning. What had this beast done to her grandmother!? Axe… where was her axe? She’d left it at home! Her heart was almost beating out of her chest; she was powerless against this creature. Hilda didn’t want to turn her back on it. She didn’t know what it’d do, so she just backed up more and more.

“W-wait! I’m sorry… I can explain…” it cried.

“Where’s Granny Goneril?” she managed to ask.

“She went into town.”

“Why are you here?”

“I wanted to talk to you… I’ve wanted to talk to you for a while now…”

“What do you mean?”

“E-every week when you go into the woods…” Wait—so those feelings of being watched had come from… the wolf? “Ever since the first time I saw you,” she continued, “I… fell in love with you…”

Hilda had always been good at reading people, and this girl in front of her was as genuine as they came. All the initial shock and fear left her. She knew the creature in front of her was harmless—she could just tell.

“What’s your name?”

“M-Marianne…” the wolf girl said, finally removing her paws from her face. The wolf was beautiful. The way her messy fur fell around her face was endearing. Her pale skin, dusted with a crimson blush, was almost too much to handle. Hilda couldn’t help but notice the dark circles under her eyes and the self-hatred that lay within them. Seeing her face caused Hilda’s heart to skip a beat. She took a few steps forward and removed her granny’s cap from the wolf’s head. The scarlet shade on Marianne’s face grew darker, and Hilda smiled as she rubbed behind the sky-blue wolf’s ears.

“That’s very sweet of you to say, Marianne,” Hilda said, “but you really shouldn’t go kissing girls without their permission, you know.”

🐺🐺🐺🐺🐺

“What’s your name?”

“M-Marianne…” she said, removing her paws from her face. She’d ruined everything. She wouldn’t even be able to keep watching her beloved from afar because she had poor impulse control. She didn’t even realize that the hat she’d borrowed had been removed until she felt scratching behind her ears. Hilda was… petting her!?

“That’s very sweet of you to say, Marianne,” Hilda said.

Marianne’s tail began to dart rapidly back and forth under her love’s touch. Sweet? Hilda had called her sweet!?

“But you really shouldn’t go kissing girls without their permission, you know,” she continued. Marianne sighed and looked up into Hilda’s pink eyes. She really was the most beautiful girl in the world.

“I know… I’m sorry,” she said, “I don’t know what came over me, I—”

“Which is why this time I’m giving you permission,” Hilda said as she leaned down and pressed her lips onto the wolf’s. Marianne melted into her beloved. She felt the human’s fingers continue to play with her fur, and the human’s tongue gently ask for permission into her mouth. Marianne happily obliged, and their tongues danced together until Hilda pulled away to breathe.

“What soft lips you have,” she said with a smile.

“The better to love you with, my dear.”

  


[ ](https://www.deviantart.com/pseudonymousbn/art/Hilda-and-Marianne-Red-Riding-Hood-828295458)

**Author's Note:**

> If you're a fan of my other HildaMari work, don't worry I'm still working on it I just got stuck.  
> Thanks for reading my little self indulgent fic.


End file.
